1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopedic devices for the surgical treatment of bone fractures and, more particularly, to the fixation and stabilization of fracture sites with an intramedullary device that is deformable and conforms to the shape of the intramedullary canal.
2. The Relevant Technology
Orthopedic medicine provides a wide array of implants that can be attached to bone to repair fractures. External fixation involves the attachment of a device that protrudes out of the skin, and therefore carries significant risk of infection. May fractures in long bones can be repaired through the use of bone plates, which are implanted and attached to lie directly on the bone surface. The bone plate then remains in the body long enough to allow the fractured bone to heal properly. Unfortunately, such bone plates often require the surgical exposure of substantially the entire length of bone to which the plate is to be attached. Such exposure typically results in a lengthy and painful healing process, which must often be repeated when the implantation site is again exposed to allow removal of the plate. There is a need in the art for implants and related instruments that do not require such broad exposure of the fractured bone, while minimizing the probability of infection by avoiding elements that must protrude through the skin as the bone heals.